The Legend of Sleipner
by zelphiekissangel
Summary: Guardian Manor: A lush classic setting for the futures of our heroes, overrun with powerful guardian forces and burning loves. Join Chilli, Lumia, Kirsch and Insarnck, and most importantly Ambience. As Odin possesses the deepest desires of our heroes.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Sleipner Prologue: Tricking the Eye  
  
Note and Disclaimer: This is in the future! Yes the gang (except Irvine) lives in Guardian Manor, a beautiful estate where the children of the gang also live in. Read the rest of this prologue to find out more about this Guardian Force Manor and the evil that lies in the depths of Chilli, Lumia (Loo-mi-a), Kirsch (Kersh) and Intsarnck's (In-sarnk) heart. Plus! I do not own Final Fantasy 8 at all! Okay except the following in my story; Guardian Manor, Chilli, Lumia, Kirsch and Instarnck. Have fun reading! One more note: This is just a collection of what happened in everyone's day- just so you can get to know these characters.  
  
'Instarnck! You really are pathetic...you don't deserve the family name, Almasy!' Seifer snapped smacking his son in the head as he breathed heavily.c 'Seifer...I told you a million times- DO NOT HIT MY SON IN THE HEAD!' Quistis ran comforting a stubborn Instarnck who pushed his mother away as he stood up again and pulled out his sharp gunblade confronting his smirking father. 'What do you mean MY son? I am the one nurturing his gift as a born fighter! He is 14 and already a hefty Lv. 91! You just help with the written part and junctioning! If he cannot draw more than 100 Firagas at a time then he is just an empty husk with too much potential!' Seifer spat slowly walking away. 'That is impossible Seifer! You have to be at least Lv. 307! I know the statistics. OUR son will be bought up hard and strictly but I also want a sense of love coming through you! So please-I know you love Intsarnck very much- just try and show it. I mean look at him he's as stubborn and cold as an Ice Lolly!' Quistis said running towards Seifer and holding on to his sleeve. Normally Seifer would pull back but he stayed. 'Okay.'  
  
'Yo,Dad can I go out and do trick-riding with Ambience?' Chilli said running towards his blonde spiky-haired dad. 'Ask your mother, I am budgeting how much Lumia's new shinobou sticks will be. Normally you ma would be doing this but she's making a chicken pie for tonight- your grandmother is coming tonight' Zell said looking through the most expensive range. They had come a long way in money terms. 'So I have to change to some different passé threads. Yo, Dad I ain't running out in tweed pants for Ma Dincht.' Chilli said feeling his blonde hair that had fiery red streaks through it. 'You don't have to my little man. Ma would love to see you as a mini-me with the new Crimson Magnet gloves and a cool level of Lv. 89.' Zell said writing down little details. 'Well I'll be off to see my ma.' Chilli said walking down to the kitchen and punching the air. 'Chilli! Get mommy the gloves!' Selphie said opening the oven door and beckoning her son. Chilli handed her the gloves and she took out the mouthwatering pie. 'Um...Ma can I go trick-riding with Ambience?' Chilli said as Selphie place the pie on the window sill. 'You just be careful Chilli Dincht! Pandemona is playing the shots out in the prairie and Ambience will get blown away if you're not careful!' Selphie said garnishing the pie with a sprig of parsley. 'Okay Ma...I'm a strong boy and like my parents I got a good mouth to tell Pandemona to smoke a pipe outside of this clean manor instead of bothering me and Ambience.' Chilli nodded smiling cheekily. 'What's that supposed to mean!' Selphie smiled hands on hips. 'It means I was born with a big mouth!' he replied grinning then running away. 'That boy-of course he gets it from Zell.'  
  
'Dad, I'm going out to practice spells in the prairie.' Kirsch said putting on her tanned leather cardigan. '...............' Squall stood. 'DAD, I do wish sometimes you'd talk a bit more!' Kirsch sneered. 'Kirsch, I do wish sometimes you'd shut-up!' Squall stared evilly at his carefree daughter. 'Of course, I don't know why mom married such a silent guy like you.' Kirsch snapped walking out and meeting Lumia on the way. 'Hey Lumia, do you wanna come to the Prairie with me?' Kirsch invited. 'Nah...I just got a heap of Experience Points and now I'm really tired.' Lumia said glowing in her strawberry colored hair. 'It looks to me you're going to the Almasy crib-I wonder why?' Kirsch grinned cheerily. 'Shut-up Kirsch you know very well why!' Lumia said brushing down her corduroy skirt. 'Okay I'm just going to do some spells in the prairie-plus you go-go gurrrrrrrrl!' Kirsch laughed. 'Anyway Chilli is out there too... I wonder if you knew!' Lumia giggled swinging her dangly weapon. 'Ha! Lumia I should be on my way-it is very hard carrying around a gunblade!' Kirsch blushed jogging away. Chilli was on Ambience hand standing and showing off tricks. He loved his tame Mesmerize-it was different it was black it wasn't pink and cut like a stupid poodle. It looked like a normal black stallion with a purple horn and bloody feet. Pandemona wasn't too far away; he was blowing parts of the forest in Alexander Plains. Alexander wasn't very happy and was digging up Pandemona Windmills. A hot fight flared against the two. Ambience was very excited and galloped towards the catastrophe. Kirsch ran knowing that Chilli's compatibility rate was too low to stop the two. She immediately threw all the High Magic at them. They stopped and stared hard at the poor shivering Kirsch. Chilli tossed Kirsch on to the horse and they galloped away to the Prairie Wastelands back where they started. Ambience pushed through the mass of wind, Pandemona was blowing them away to safety...purely not on purpose but GF's aren't the IQ masters. Kirsch cast Float and the next thing she knew-she felt a mouthful of sand in her mouth then fainted...  
  
Lumia found Instarnck on the patio with his Moomba best friend Ifrit Jnr. 'Hi Instarnk! Did your Dad chuck a sack at you?' Lumia questioned putting her arm around Instarnck's lightly tanned back muscles, he pushed her away. 'I do not appreciate you putting pity on me-my father is a good man-you don't understand his form of love.' Instarnck replied sternly. 'Love...your mother is the only person who really loves you like a parent! You push her away like you push me away!' Lumia retorted. 'I know...anyway I like it when you retort-you lose that happy image. Your features don't suit that.' Instarnck said a curl coming at the edge of his cheeks-but the blood didn't run through enough for a smile. Lumia kissed him on the cheek and laid on his shoulder. He didn't budge but froze. He was in another dimension. His unusual brown hair that according to genes should be blonde was blowing. He could hear soft breathing from the beach nearby. He got out his gunblade and chucked Lumia her sticks. They ran to the shore in Leviathan Beach and saw Chilli and Kirsch lying on the store with Ambience slightly unconscious. Lumia cast Curaga on everyone and levitated everyone to the Almasy House. Ambience stayed in Chilli's room with him. Kirsch was nursed to health by her mother and Instarnck was left by himself.  
  
'You know it has been a very long day Instarnck...' Lumia said looking at the Carbuncle Reef, the reflected light was beautiful. Instarnck looked at Lumia carefully and amazingly just hugged her for a few seconds then let her go with a peck. Lumia went red and stared at the moving water.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- What do you think? It's just a prologue and it gets a bit for intense in storylines in the next few chapters! Sorry for the sappy romance but anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Don't flame me for being a bad writer I just wanted to make something fresh. Any questions will be answered through a review. And plus-I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! Damn I cannot make the length :'( But please R&R-I need to know what I can improve! 


	2. Prologue Accompanier

The Legend of Sleipner Prologue Accompanier: Meet Me!  
  
Note and Disclaimer: This is in the future! Yes the gang (except Irvine) lives in Guardian Manor, a beautiful estate where the children of the gang also live in. Read the evil that lies in the depths of Chilli, Lumia (Loo- mi-a), Kirsch (Kersh) and Intsarnck's (In-sarnk) heart. Plus! I do not own Final Fantasy 8 at all! Okay except the following in my story; Guardian Manor, Chilli, Lumia, Kirsch and Instarnck. Have fun reading! One more note: This is just a collection of profiles- just so you can get to know these characters. And I was a bit lazy to re-write the Note and Disclaimer.  
  
Chilli Dincht Age: 14 Height: 165cm Weight: 56kgs Date of Birth: 14/03/1988 Siblings: Lumia (Twin) Weapon: Venom Gloves, Crimson Magnet Appearance: Spiky upright blonde hair with fiery red streaks flowing through. Black leather pants, Blue singlet and navy suede jacket with embroidered flames.  
  
Hyperactive boy who has a very strong relationship with his eye-catching twin Lumia. The slight air of being the son of Zell and Selphie makes him very respectable and strong. He has a romantic association with the cool Kirsch Leonheart and a lovely Mesmerize named Ambience bestowed to him with evil. A strong will and loyalty to friends makes him pliable to situations and he infrequently gives up in a challenge or when he knows someone may come to harm on account of him.  
  
Lumia Dincht Age: 14 Height: 162cm Weight: 49kgs Date of Birth: 14/03/1988 Siblings: Chilli (Twin) Weapon: Nunchaku, Family Curse Appearance: Flicky layered strawberry pink hair and a perfect complexion- looks a lot like her spunky ma! Camel corduroy miniskirt and white tank top.  
  
Charismatic girl who has an equally strong relationship with her hyper twin Chilli. Her sense of style and respectable choice in everything makes her a true friend and excellent ally on the battle field. She has a romantic association with the good-looking Instarnck Almasy and a really yearning for unbelievable powers. Her looks get her what she wants but not intentionally, she is exceedingly intellectual but her outer surface makes her seem somewhat ditzy though it is the opposite.  
  
Intarnck Almasy Age: 15 Height: 170cm Weight: 60kgs Date of Birth: 6/06/1986 Siblings: None Weapon: Gunblade, Ripping Jack Appearance: Unusual chestnut short shaggy hair, clean dewy skin with a snake tattooed across his forehead and left cheek. Dark denim jeans, black t-shirt and an inherited grey coat from his father Seifer.  
  
Extremely calm and chilling boy who just has friends with Lumia. The Always training Instarnck is extremely strong and always wants to prove himself to his father whom he loves very much. He has a romantic association with the dazzling Lumia Dincht and a lovely Moomba named Ifrit Jnr. bestowed to him with love. His harsh personality is very strong but at the same time a web that everyone's friendship wants to entwine in, it rarely gets opened but a special evil is always welcome according to Intarnck's heart.  
  
Kirsch Leonheart Age: 14 Height: 161cm Weight: 50kgs Date of Birth: 7/07/1988 Siblings: None Weapon: Gunblade, Black Bullets Appearance: Glossy black hair with brown streaks flowing through. Mythril sleeveless jumpsuit and a black leather jacket.  
  
Carefree, attractive, strong with the blade and very elegant. Her sorcery skills are fantastic and is always struggling to help others. She has a romantic connection with the charged Chilli Dincht and a magnetic personality to boot. Her compelling powers and electrifying events that orbit around her cause her to make unintelligent errors that tend to anger others around her who are effected by them. 


	3. Future of Love Terrorism

The Legend of Sleipner Chapter 1: Future of Love Terrorism  
  
Note and Disclaimer: Hmm...Love is in the air! But this isn't a romance- more an evil urban legend- you'll see! I am terribly sorry my stories are very short. But some people like Mini Chapters don't they? This one should be pretty long I guess! Anyway I do not own any of the original characters in Final Fantasy 8 okay. That is about all. Enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Everyone was in the main dining room; Guardian Manor was divided for each family. There was the Almasy house, the Leonheart house and the Dincht house. There was also the main house where they ate in, spent recreational activities in and generally where they hanged out in when they weren't training.  
  
'Oh my young Chilli and precious Lumia, how is your extensive training going?' Ma Dincht questioned demolishing her piece of pie. 'It's okay' they both chimed, but Chilli decided to do a bit of impressing. 'Such as last week I literally kicked some T-Rexaur ass!' Chilli said dramatically punching the air. 'That's my son!' Zell commented high-5ing his look-a-like son. 'Yeah he's your son undoubtedly; he's a chicken-wuss!' Seifer smirked sitting next to his silent son. 'And what exactly has your son Instarnck done?' Selphie stared plopping bread into the thick gravy. 'He has a compatibility rate of 1000 with all the GF's, 100% hit rate, the list just goes on and on and on!' Seifer slurred. 'Okay.who wants beef noodle broth?' Rinoa asked coming out of the main kitchen with a clay pot of bubbling noodles. 'Yep!' Everyone said in chorus as they each scooped a ladleful of soup onto their bowl. Squall just shook his bowl in Rinoa's face as she put a nice spoonful of the dish in. Instarnck left wiping his mouth with a napkin and striding through the door. Time elapsed and all the kids then left. They headed to Chilli's room to check out Ambience and give him some noodles and a whole scotch fillet. Instarnck was already there chanting some spell. Odin Plains of Responsorial Sleep, In Diablos Dimensional Heat, In the Darkness of the Hearth, Sleipner awake in second birth.  
  
Everyone froze at the door in fear, Instarnck was glowing black. Lumia had true hope and ran to Instarnck who just laughed a raw cough. 'Lumia, you come to disturb Odin?' Instarnck hissed. 'Odin-so it's you!' Lumia said severely. 'Of course it is me. I have been waiting for you Siren!' Odin said rising out of Instarnck's pale body. Siren rose out of Lumia's. 'NOOOOOOOOOOO! Lumia!' Chilli cried as Diablos rode out of him. 'Chilli what is going on?' Kirsch said as she turned into Carbuncle. The room went a rich green as the GF's conversed heavily in a deep heat. The possessed bodies were on the floor motionless and in a deep sleep...  
  
'Ambience.' Chilli cried as his dream flickered and he awoke in a dark abyss. 'Chilli Dincht.welcome young man. You have the honor of being the proud owner of Sleipner-Odin's horse!' Diablos cackled widly. 'Where is Ambience?' Chilli said running around the dark pool. 'Ambience is nothing of your concern now. Sit down and your friends should be arriving shortly, the future will unravel underneath your eyes! You will never look at each other again the same way!' Diablos hissed. Chilli resisted and sat himself on one of the gooey vacant chairs Diablos made appear.  
  
'Glad you could come!' Diablos grinned as the other GF's escorted the group into the swirling darkness. 'What did you need to tell us, our parents will be worried about us?' Lumia said directly. 'Stunning Lumia.once you hear of the future you will have no respect for your parents!' Diablos replied crossly. 'Then go on fiend!' Instarnck commanded wiping his eyes harshly. 'Go on he shall!' Siren droned sending them all to bottomless slumber.  
  
(Narration by Diablos)  
  
Welcome to the Real World-infants. What could undoubtedly be the strongest magic in the land commonly found in Shumi Village will be the end of your happy times. A powerful magic has corrupted the wave length of the more prosperous events that could have been your lives! Yes, I heard you thinking magically gifted Kirsch Leonheart it is Ultima. Ha.but blended with the everlasting Curaga and Full Life! The real fountain of youth has been given to your false hearted parents! They are just as they are when they were 17, youthful attractive and just as strong. Some say it is a positive but it has only brought heartache to their brood. Meaning you!  
  
Lumia! Chilli! Your father Zell has gone to resurrect your master great- grandfather, he will not return till a moderately long time. And when he does he will be possessed by a powerful witch who forces him to marry her and divorce your mother. Kirsch! Instarnck! Quistis talks Rinoa into running away from Squall and his quiet ways so she may experience life again outside. Irvine visits them offering Quistis with a fantasy life of riches and adventure in return for the magic and her hand in marriage. Seifer, Squall and Selphie are the remaining adults left. A flaring love triangle enflames between the three! Selphie bores children to both and you are all very unhappy. Instarnck has a wild love for Lumia but when they find out their mother and father are having an affair together and have a small child named Bridge, they have no choice but to end it. Kirsch is also very in love with Chilli but Squall and Selphie have a child named Recur. Seifer and Squall fight for Selphie but she wilts and dies of depression. The two run away. You are left in the manor with the children to look after. It gets too much and you forever are in turmoil and war.  
  
(*) 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Instarnck shouted as he woke in a cold sweat from the revelation. 'How can we change this Diablos?' Chilli huffed wiping the sweat off his brow. 'Hmm.Let Ambience become Sleipner.' Diablos murmured. 'Do it! Please Chilli, we can't let ma die and dad get possessed!' Lumia cried full of distress. 'Will any harm come of him?' Chilli questioned clutching Kirsch's delicate hand. 'No, he will have his same memories, new skills, six legs and power he has never possessed! He can ride through time undoing mistakes that may come!' Diablos bellowed screening images through the darkness. 'Okay.I'll do it!' Chilli jumped punching the air. 'Splendid, let the regeneration evolution begin!' Diablos said throwing Ambience into a Gravija ball. Everyone closed their eyes as Ambience began his transformation.  
  
Diablos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Doom to all!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ PLEASE R&R! Sorry I didn't make the length again! But tell me what you think! A lot of hate in here and crumbled love but it gets better and at times worse! I am quite proud at myself for my first REAL fan fiction! So please do me a favor and review please guys! It's the only think keeping me up! Review man! Review! (*) Chapter made in assistance of: Midori_Selphie_Sake (Credit One Paragraph) 


	4. Liar! Liar! Pants on Fira!

The Legend of Sleipner Chapter 3: Liar, Liar I'm on Fira  
  
Note and Disclaimer: Evil. hahahahahahehehehehehehe! MUHAHAHAHA! Note I've always wanted to do that! Hehehehehe! This chapter involves; alienation, unruly love, sadness and deceit.and that's just the author. And you know of course I don't own FFVIII. Peace out! I have included a very serious end note to end this light-hearted chapter.  
  
'Where am I?' Lumia wept inside a blue box covered with oceanic designs. 'LUMIA!' Instarnck said as he jogged around the empty black space. 'Yo! I'm over here!' Chilli said walking on the wall.  
  
'Whoa!' Kirsch squealed as she slid on a T-Board in her room, 'I wonder where everyone is.' she said opening her window. 'YIKES!' she exclaimed, outside was surrounded by boxes and an empty black surrounding. She ran through the inky darkness and slashed open the boxes with her souped up Rough Divide. She finally came across Lumia. 'Kirsch, we have to find Instarnck and Chilli before the darkness consumes him!' Lumia begged. 'Don't worry Lumia; they shouldn't be too far away!' Kirsch said sliding about on her purple T-Board. 'I hope so.I hope so.hey where's my chocolate bar! I gave you a king-size Hershey's Cookies and Cream! Where is it?' Lumia said looking through the pockets of her stylish black suede and fur jacket. Kirsch searched her black jacket looking for the creamy confection, 'Oh yeah I gave it to Chilli!' Kirsch said smacking her forehead, 'Let's go rescue the trash.' Lumia mouthed dramatically.  
  
'LUMIA!' Chilli said open arms as he hugged his sister, Kirsch was standing there arms on her hips and pursing her lips. 'Oh.and Kirsch.' Chilli said not as exuberantly happy. 'What do you mean Oh.and Kirsch?' Kirsch said red filling her brilliant blue eyes. 'I mean Lumia's my sister and all-okay I'll shut-up now.' Chilli paced then fell silent. 'Whatever.WE HAVE TO FIND INSTARNCK!' Lumia insisted rushing through the darkness. 'I'm tempted to leave him behind!' Kirsch said sheepishly. 'Shut-up Kirsch!' Lumia and Chilli spat. 'Okay! Tough Crowd!' Kirsch said hopping on the T-Board.  
  
'Finally! You guys are incredibly slow' Instarnck said swimming in Carbuncle Reef. 'Well you shouldn't be cooped up here! This is like what happened when you hid from my mother at the cattle farm!' Kirsch said beadily. 'I was talking to your decent dad!' Instarnck retorted. 'A miracle, he talked!' Kirsch said sarcastically. 'Kirsch pipe down!' Everyone chimed. 'No-one listens' she scampered riding back. 'I better go!' Chilli said about to run. 'No.' Lumia said pulling his shirt. 'She needs to cool-off she's been really bitchy at the moment.' Instarnck said seriously. 'Yeah, I guess so!' Chilli laughed off.  
  
'No-one listens to me.' Kirsch cried in Cerberus Gates. 'I will' Odin boomed walking through with a new Sleipner. 'I wish Chilli didn't have Lumia for a sister and Instarnck would disappear!' Kirsch asked. 'Done.'  
  
'Chilli!' Kirsch said as she locked her arms around him. 'Yo! Hold it sis.' Chilli said backing away. 'Oh sorry brother.' Kirsch said playing along. 'Hey have you seen that new girl Lumia? Geez, she is hot to trot!' Chilli whispered in her ear. 'I'm sure you like Gaveco. They are twins you know.double date!' Chilli mused. 'Shishkebab!' Kirsch cried as she crept in a corner and started to weep.  
  
'Sleipner! Get here now!' Kirsch commanded. 'What do you want now, Miss Leonheart?' Odin asked stroking the strong stallion Sleipner. 'Get things the way they were before now!' Kirsch demanded. 'Sorry twenty-four hours notice please. I have time errands to run please. I'll get back to you in a day; I'm going for a romantic meal with Shiva before Carbuncle grows a few extra inches to satisfy her.' Odin said primping himself with a small concealer pancake. 'Grrrrrrrr!' Kirsch said chucking a fit. 'Anyway what's in it for me?' Odin said a deal brewing through his head. 'You're invited to my wedding.' Kirsch said desperately. 'Your desperation is enough; okay your deal is done.' Odin said then making the skies blink and Kirsch coming back to the real world.  
  
'You know; Ma and Dad must've been the same as you and Kirsch!' Lumia said twirling in her new pink silhouette cloak. 'Nah, Kirsch is not my girl and never will be as much as people think!' Chilli chuckled wiping sawdust off his trousers. 'Why! She's your friend and we all know she likes you!' Lumia argued. 'Well Kirsch is a pain in the ass and I couldn't live with her that way!' Chilli retaliated. 'True.' Lumia said understandingly. 'So was your father! We just couldn't stop arguing in the beginning then we made our way up.' Selphie smiled as she walked down the cobblestone path where Chilli and Lumia were reminiscing. 'Ma, Kirsch is totally different! She has a bad case of P.M.S!' Lumia disagreed. 'A lot like her mother.' Selphie whispered but yet with a joke. 'Ma!' Chilli laughed uncontrollably. 'Well should be off! Lemon Chicken does not cook itself.' Selphie said gathering the lemons into her wicker basket. 'You know, I wish we were a bit older and that we were in the same time as when Ma and Dad first met.' Lumia sighed. 'Is that a request I hear Miss Lumia Dincht?' Odin asked rubbing his chin with his bony fingers. 'Sleipner!' Chilli cried rubbing the black horse like he used to. 'Yeah I guess so.but you better not play any tricks with my wish okay!' Lumia said bending down playfully. 'Your wish is as commanded!' Odin said galloping through the creek and Chilli and Lumia appearing in Balamb Garden.  
  
'You pushed in!' Selphie said knocking a spiky headed dude out of the line still frustrated about the Trabia Garden exchange. 'Yo, babe I didn't push. You're new here so what would you know?' Zell retaliated. 'Hey a guy with a gunblade showed me around 'babe'. So me being from Trabia should make no difference 'babe'!' Selphie said getting a bit angry. 'This isn't good!' Lumia whispered into Chilli's ear. 'Hey! Selphie, Zell why don't you guys just make a compromise everyone is going to get a hotdog in the end!' Chilli said nodding. 'How do you know my name stranger?' Selphie snapped. 'He looks too much like me that it's freaky.' Zell said backing off. 'And your girlfriend is like my twin! What is going on?' Selphie demanded. 'They aren't even wearing uniforms! Okay spill!' Zell asked pumped up. 'Well the thing is.Zell could you sign my backpack?' Lumia said quickly. 'Yeah anything for a cutie like you.' Zell said a bit freakishly coolly. 'Explain YOURSELF, Zell junior, spill or we kill!' Selphie said calming down. 'Don't you remember me from Trabia?' Chilli lied. 'No.I wouldn't forget a handsome face like yours.' Selphie said a bit dreamily. 'He was your boyfriend.how could you!' Lumia said cheekily. 'And she just didn't want a signing-she wanted a date!' Chilli acted. 'Oh really!' they both chimed. 'Yes.yes we did.' Lumia said uncarefully. 'Cool! 7pm in the quad and ZELL will bring a romantic picnic for 4!' Selphie giggled. 'Okay babe.if that's what you guys want I'll drop by to Balamb and Ma can make a few nice things.' Zell said being nice to Selphie.  
  
'What are we going to do?' Lumia said scared after they left. 'We'll stand them up! Then they will be by themselves and their relationship will bloom a bit earlier!' Chilli said after much thought. 'Good thinking Batman, time to play match-maker.' Lumia approved.  
  
'It's 8:00pm, and the oysters are going off!' Selphie whined. 'You know we could eat them.' Zell said sheepishly. 'That would be like me going on a date with you!' Selphie laughed. 'So.you can't hate me that much!' Zell grinned. 'Okay but we won't mention it again right?' Selphie asked. 'Right Sefie.' He nodded in reply. 'What did you call me?' Selphie asked. 'I don't know.' Zell said confused, himself! 'It sounds familiar. Anyway I can't accuse you of stalking otherwise yooooooooo'd tell on me!' Selphie replied, baffled. 'Yooooooooooooooooooooooo? Telling on? Sounds like a part of my life!' Zell smiled then clasped his hand against his mouth. 'Yeah Mr. Suspenders!' Selphie chuckled. 'What did you call me?' Zell asked hands on hips. 'Mr. Suspenders!' Selphie replied cheekily. 'THAT IS IT' Zell laughed and jumped on Selphie and started to wrestle her. Selphie gave him a peck on the cheek and he went red.  
  
Lumia and Chilli where standing on a tier above the quad secretly and were watching the new commotion, they were exchanging comments on how it was working and laughed at the site. When Odin crept up behind them. 'The spell is wearing off.such time travel can only last another 2 hours.' He said like a thousand grazes staining their ears. 'Two hours? Oh man!' Chilli said slightly begging. 'Believe me.your work here is done. Luckily you haven't damaged any part of the present or future. They will forget this meeting in time I warn you.' Odin replied quite nicely. 'Why? How?' Lumia asked quite disappointed. 'Guardian Forces in two words! They are now 32 though the recovery magic has set them back 5-7 years; they are middle aged though they look youthful! This can repel death by a few years but a large quantity of Curaga, Regen, Full Life, Esuna and Shell can only make someone so young!' Odin said feeling his skin and talking from experience. 'Then how come we look so matured although we carry a stack of magic!' Lumia argued. 'Because they have the extra power of the Phoenix Pinion and Ruby Light. The Phoenix watches over only them and sprinkles its life through their veins and activates the youthinizer! The Ruby Light reflects the harsh signs of aging and keeps their skin flawless and reflects any disease possible.' Odin said in one mouthful. 'Cool. Now what are Ma and Pa doing?' Chilli whispered. 'It looks like they are leaving.not together.' Lumia said sadly. 'Cheer-up sweet Lumia, the future is what matters. Sleipner has told us not to dwell on the past but to dwell on an unseen future. Their relationship is foreseen and it does breakthrough so you should think of that!' Odin said actually cheering her up. 'Okay thanks Odin.' Lumia nodded. 'Oh dear time to magic you back! Good-bye Dincht Clan!' Odin said waving his hand and making them disappear.  
  
'Love is so cruel.' Lumia said sitting looking at the sea again next to Instarnck. 'Oh well, you know I'm not going to get married.' Instarnck said solemnly. 'And why is that?' Lumia asked quite surprised. 'Because.maybe I'll change my mind but for now-no' Instarnck replied. 'I don't want Chilli to marry Kirsch to tell you the truth' Lumia confessed. 'Neither do I! Kirsch is a total control-freak! I could wring her neck! She has never liked me and ditto to her! Whereas I am one of the intellectuals living in Guardian Manor! Heck! Sometimes I think that Squall is my real father!' Instarnck mused. 'That would explain a lot too.I mean you have brown hair that is kind of the same length-yours is like half an inch longer, you both gunblade but on the other hand so does Seifer.I could think of a lot of similarities! Even some between your father and you!' Lumia added. 'Yes.Yes I agree.I guess. I might get back to read my books I ordered from Esthar. Cheryl's Shop has such a celestial range of specialty books! No wonder she's always shut, the mail order business has taken her over!' Instarnck said getting up from the small cliff clinging to a brown bag full of books. 'Hmm.what books are they?' Lumia asked quite interested. 'Well here is one Squall ordered for me: Gunblade Accompanier and Spells for Ripping Jack, he didn't even get a copy for Kirsch on Black Bullets! Mother got me an interesting book called Malevolence: Powerful Moves for the Un-kindred Volume 1 and Malice: Black Terror Magic for the White Volume: 1. She has good taste I suppose so I might get to those after Squall's book. And Dad well he got me not many technique books but unusual books on my psyche and stuff-good reading though! Well here it is; Isolation Frenzy: Improve Your Psychological Status Plus Fighting and Deceit: Befriend Yourself and Wreak The Powerful Rewards. But I personally ordered this new series that is quite coincidental, The Legend of Sleipner; Written by: Zelphie Kissangel (author comment: ^_^ hehehehehehe!). I really love it and the storylines reveal the legend and what Odin is capable of!' Instarnck smiled. 'Hmm.I might ask your Ma for information, she should know best about this kafuffle!' Lumia laughed thinking about what SHE was going to order from Cheryl. 'Nah! Mom would like FREAK OUT! She'd really kill me! And cancel my subscription with Weapon's Monthly AND Gunblader's Archives!' Instarnck said getting quite worried. 'Yeah and she'd tell MY Ma and my Weapon's Monthly, Nunchaku Surprise and Canned Heat Faculty Magazine will be ka-put!' Lumia laughed. 'Yeah I feel like Ka-put! I am really tired Lumia. Seriously.' Instarnck said nearly fainting. 'I better get you to the main house infirmary where our onsite nurse can help us with you.' Lumia said lifting him on to his feet. 'Do you know who is on today?' Instarnck said nearly out of breath. 'Jeannie is on holiday at Shumi Village because I asked her to get me some Ultima, Polly-Anna goes to sleep in the Staff Quarters Residential Apartments about 8:00 pm so she's on Infirmary On-Call. I guess you'll have to stand up to Dr. Mikado and his entourage of blonde haired nurses!' Lumia joked. 'Lumia! What the fock are you doing! Stop stalling and get me t.' Instarnck choked then fell into the pool that was Carbuncle Reef. 'INSTARNCK!' Lumia yelled as he drifted into the airy darkness through and splashed into the placid temperate waters.  
  
Did you like it? It was slightly longer (thank god!) and heck it gets a little saucier in the next chapter and as you can see I like stopping at cliffhangers! Now I am going to ask a serious note that I would appreciate if you read. It isn't about my new hairstyle but I am going to ask for a favor. Please R&R! I am too desperate, I need reviews pronto or else.inhale of breath I have threatened this before and I wasn't serious but.I will cut this fiction from Fanfiction.net! Yes I will cut it! For some this will be a godsend but for others that have not read this might not benefit from some parts of the reading. I am going to be frank and I am going to set my review target to 7! If it does not reach this review number by 7 February 2003 I will simply terminate the fiction and it will only be available by request at zelphiekissangel@hotmail.com. So jot this e-mail down just in case it gets sacked and you want to continue to be up-to-date with The Legend of Sleipner. In fact if you would like to help me you could refer this story! Anything to help me on my feet! And I will continue to bring you an offering of another chapter. P.S: I will officially announce the resignation of this story or discontinuement if anything through an uploading of a note and maybe a 'season finale' mini-fiction might appear with it. I'll be praying for your help.I will. 


End file.
